


[帽子屋/貂諾] 教與學

by cypher3993



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypher3993/pseuds/cypher3993
Summary: 大二家教貂 x 初三學生諾





	[帽子屋/貂諾] 教與學

「道英哥，這題我不太懂。」

少年介於變聲期的聲音清爽而語氣帶點疑惑，歪著頭把視線從問題集移向他的家庭教師，清澈的大眼睛裡是全然的信任和依賴。

金道英不自覺的吞了吞口水，眼中只剩下面前的男孩子與腦海裡污穢的思想。

他幻想裡的男孩面泛紅暈，眼中的清澈被情慾所取代，在他的支配下被擺弄成各種撩人的姿勢，青紫吻痕佈滿白皙皮膚，被吻得紅腫的小嘴吐出淫蕩的呻吟。

「哥？」

少年的聲音再次把金道英拉回了現實，金道英滿臉通紅的將注意力集中在課題上，不料李帝努為了和他一起看題目而把椅子從對面挪到他身邊，一下把距離拉得很近，近得金道英低著頭也可以聞得到李帝努身上沐浴露混和柔軟劑的味道。

金道英勉強守住心神給李帝努好好的解了題，獲得了對方敬佩與讚嘆的目光以後，他尷尬的發現自己的下體撐起了小帳篷。

「帝努你先自己看題目，哥上一下洗手間。」金道英彆扭的想要站起來，卻被李帝努的話嚇了一跳。

「哥的褲子撐起來了，」李帝努語帶驚訝的道出了金道英極力想隱藏的身體狀況，「我早上起來的時候也會撐起來。」

金道英看李帝努懵懵懂懂的表現，剛剛的幻想又浮現在腦海中。他想起了李帝努的母親出了差，偌大的房子裡只有男孩跟自己兩個人，心裏壓抑隱藏的慾望不禁蠢蠢欲動。

「那帝努平常是怎麼消下去的？」金道英故作好奇的問李帝努，裝作不經意的再次坐下並把桌上的課本稍稍收拾，他有預感今天不會再用上這些課本了。

「等啊，等一下就會消下去了。」李帝努回答得非常理所當然。

「也有別的方法可以讓它消下去喔，」金道英盡量平復跳得過快的心臟，一點一點的把話題引導到對他有利的方向，想要讓眼前的少年掉進精心佈局的陷阱，「帝努想知道嗎？」

「想！」

撲通，小白兔掉進去了。

李帝努在金道英的引導下脫了衣服，在外人目光下赤身裸體的羞恥感讓李帝努漲紅了臉，雙手探著内褲的邊緣猶豫著應否拉下。

「帝努啊，不想學了嗎？」金道英站在一旁輕聲催促，貪婪地欣賞著少年裸露的身體，如他想象中的白皙可口。

被催促的少年紅著臉，終于還是把身上唯一蔽體的衣物脫了下來，手足無措的站在房間裏頭，雙手下意識的擋住露出的性器，把視綫死死的固定在地上，看到衣冠整齊的金道英會讓他覺得更羞恥。

「乖，然後帝努可以握住自己的陰莖，」金道英比著手勢示意他坐在床上，「慢慢的上下滑動。」

少年聽話的握著因爲羞恥感而微微勃起的性器，在一直仰慕的人面前不著一縷，一無所知的觸碰著在這保守國家表面上忌諱不提的性事。

有意識地接觸陌生快感的少年雙頰嫣紅，嘗到甜頭的他漸漸加快擼動的速度，在金道英的指導下試探性地撫摸更爲敏感的頂端和小孔，直到快感沒頂。

少年的初精散落于他本人的小腹與胸膛，甚至有零星幾點沾上了他帥氣的臉龐，既純真又淫靡。

初嘗名爲快感的禁果，高潮過後的李帝努迷失在金道英好聽的聲音裏面，不由自主的跟著對方一個指令一個動作，像是個被操控的扯線木偶，一舉一動都受制於無形的絲線，只能任由金道英控制，執行他所下達的每一個指令。

「我們帝努想更舒服嗎？」

「想。」

「帝努啊，現在轉身跪趴在床上，自己動手掰開屁股吧。」

「…好。」

好學的少年已墜入名為慾望的無底陷阱。


End file.
